Times Change
by the narutard imaginator
Summary: Sasuke is Konoha's for the taking. The only condition is that only one shinobi be sent, with mo weaponry. It's agreed that Naruto should be the one. But Sasuke has changed... and Naruto doesn't like it. NaruSasu oneshot. Bleh.


The orange glow of the candle competed subtly with the natural blue glaze of the youth's hair. For someone who had never been much of one to notice things as aesthetic as this, Naruto was surprised at his own admiration for such a trivial thing. Yet he continued to watch the dancing light, bouncing off of Sasuke's dark hair and sleeping face. His brows furrowed in frustration as he looked his pain of seven years in the face. He suddenly remembered why he was looking at Sasuke's hair instead.

He sighed and let his blue eyes wander around his place of residence. A dark, dank cave-ette with medical ointments, elixirs, fixings, and sedatives scattered about the floor. A foot-high bed, for him, and several scrolls, notebooks and clothes lazily strewn near where Naruto's pack was. He took a passing glance at the unconscious boy, as if second-guessing the sedatives influencing him, before achily propping himself on hands and knees to crawl toward his personal supplies.

After finding a satisfactory sitting place, where he could work on his mess and keep an eye on Sasuke, he began to put away what he didn't need. Mostly he just fumbled around and rearranged the disaster, but some actual organization took place. When mock cleanliness could no longer distract him, he snatched a scroll from the ground, quickly unrolling it and proceeding to examine the contents. He quickly was calmed; he smiled softly while reading the flowing script of Sakura's hand. He stopped reading and took a moment to reminisce.

_"Here," Sakura said firmly, handing Naruto a last scroll. "I've written a few things in here that could help you once you've captured him." Naruto looked at her with bittersweet eyes, to which she quickly pouted, smiled, and pulled him into a tight hug. He couldn't have expected it any less, but he held her gently while her superhuman grip saw right to her pain. Naruto pulled away and looked into her bright green gaze._

_"I won't fail you again, Sakura."_

A loud clinking noise brought him back to the present. He was scowling at Sasuke, who had tossed in his sleep, slapping a corked vile across the ground. He profusely stuck out his lower lip and decided that even if he managed to distract himself, he would always have to return his thoughts to the wreck of a boy asleep across from him.

So, he hauled himself up and sat in front of Sasuke again. He mumbled to himself some, before saying audibly, "Sasuke, you bastard." Sasuke seems to draw his eyebrows together at the sound, even in lacking consciousness. Naruto chuckled and continued to swear at Sasuke in his sleep, to his displeasure, until he just sniggered and sat still. Sasuke's brow slowly relaxed after the silence, and his chest continued to rise and fall as it had before.

He began to think back to his last day in Konoha, before this mission. He had been utterly shocked at the simplicity of it. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was just theirs for the taking. From what he had heard, Sasuke had finally avenged his clan a year ago. And he had heard that there was much more to it than he'd thought.

All Naruto knew was that he had killed another Uchiha that had helped his brother kill his family, making himself the last pure Uchiha alive. Naruto sometimes wondered if he could ever hate someone so much as to do such a thing. He wondered if it would ever be worth that kind of isolation. But he knew Sasuke didn't care. He'd made all kinda of deal with the conspiracy that was the Akatsuki, from the beginning.

But somehow, Sasuke had wound up a possesion of the sharkman Kisame, who had been Sasuke's brother's partner in crime during his time in the Akatsuki. He hadn't said much except, Itachi was a shame to lose. Naruto guessed that Sasuke had made some kind of deal with the Sharkman to get to the other last Uchiha, and that Kisame had somehow avenged Itachi's death in a mild way, Kisame never seemed like much of one to care for people.

But all that mattered was that he had willingly given up Sasuke.

He must not have realized the forgivingness of Konoha in such a situation.. After all, Sasuke never directly betrayed Konoha, and that would be his defense. And it would get him away, spotless.

Kisame's only terms were that only a single shinobi come to retrieve him, that shinobi to be bearing nothing but rations for two weeks (Naruto knew it was supposed to be for three people for about five days, two sets for Naruto, there & back, and one for Sasuke), and that no one else should know the way there. He had set up a complex system of genjutsu scrolls, that led a ninja from one point to another, as each one opened, the opener forgot in which direction he came from and only knew how to get where he needed to go. Naruto could swear he set up thirty. But it didn't matter. They had Sasuke back.

When there was a sudden crunch in Sasuke's abdomen and a pained expression across his face, Naruto gasped and stumbled back a bit. Sasuke's black eyes were squinted even in the soft light, and they were immediately on Naruto. They sat there for a moment, just looking at each other. Sasuke was breathing hard, but shallow, and in a choppy rythmn. "Hey," he said with a raspy voice, "you're the bastard."

Naruto's eyes lit up and he couldn't help but laugh sadly. "You heard me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's bitter glare was enough of an answer. "Well, I meant it, Sasuke-bastard," he mumbled, and Sasuke made a face. Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Sasuke was... different. The face would have been something he would have angrily done seven years ago, and every year since, but somehow it was like it was undisturbed.

Naruto sighed and reclined against a wall to his right. "You realize this means you're coming back to Konoha..." he paused as Sasuke's face remained the same, "... right?" Sasuke breathed through his nose and nodded. Naruto was a bit surprised but too relieved to be shocked. Sasuke was sitting up now, looking blankly around.

"How's Sakura?" he asked, nonchalantly. Naruto snorted.

"You care since when?" he scoffed, slightly bitter. Sasuke grimaced and looked reminiscent. He seemed to think a while before getting out,

"I've always cared." Naruto snorted again.

"No shit, Sherlock." Thick with sarcasm. Sasuke made another face and proceeded to plunge his knotted fist towards Naruto. "Whoa!" he piped, catching Sasuke's chakra-laden fist with both his palms. Sasuke squinted and writhed his fist till he could follow through, a solid "thud" coming from the contact of knuckles to ribcage. Naruto laughed, he wondered what point Sasuke was trying to make. Suddenly there was an emotion across Sasuke's face that Naruto could absolutely not read.

"What is it about her?" he asked, scathing in his voice. Naruto was taken aback from the question too much to correctly answer.

"What the hell do you mean?" he shot back quickly, his physical instinct to back away was bothered by the wall behind him. Sasuke slid the covers past his waist and sat up facing Naruto.

"What the hell do you think I mean?" he countered, slinking slowly towards Naruto, on all fours. Naruto flushed, he couldn't help it, he was so creeped out. He kept hoping he was just being a douchebag and terribly misunderstanding Sasuke's advances. As Sasuke got within a foot of Naruto, he shouted.

"Okay, don't come any closer!" He held up has hands in front of him and drew his knees to his chest. Sasuke was still, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Do think jutsus were the only things I learned from Orochimaru?" Naruto froze. "Did he never seem that low to you? Well, he was. Even literally, I'll say." He winced. "But I learned a few things from it... it opened doors for me, one of them..." Naruto felt like clawing his own flesh off as Sasuke ran his eyes up and down Naruto's body, particularly lingering...

"Stop that," Naruto hissed. Sasuke's eyes flashed back up to his and he smirked.

"Your pants have gotten baggier, I think," he chuckled, to Naruto's disgust. "After Orochimaru started messing with me, I could swear Kabuto was jealous, I started thinking back to times like... the Forest of Death." Naruto only remembered Sasuke being bitten then; Sasuke could tell. "Yes, Orochimaru told me that only added to his want for me, but I was thinking when you and I were catching fish, and you were only in your boxers."

Naruto looked disgusted. "I may not have noticed then, but you have no idea how many times I pretended I was enjoying Orochimaru to that image of you--"

"Okay, that is enough!" Naruto asserted. Sasuke hadn't moved. Suddenly Naruto found himself looking into a black-and-red pinwheel shape that was wild looking, like a flower drenched in blood. He closed his eyes when a blinding light hit his face.

Sasuke was standing in front of him, with no clothes on... "Oh my God," he said in a low tone, turning his head away. When he felt a cold touch to him, he realized he wasn't wearing anything, either. "Oh my GOD," he cried, trying to turn away and run. But now his hands weren't moving. He tugged frustratingly, but there were black bindings across his wrists, and suddenly their surroundings changed.

The bindings turned to chains, stretching out Naruto's arms and connecting to the corners of a dark cell. When he tried to kick, he realized his feet had been shackled to the wall. The only thing free was his head, which soon changed as a steel blindfold covered his eyes and pressed the back of his head against the wall.

He began to yell, but he felt a cloth go across his mouth, hands working behind his head to tie it around. He was now gagged. As he felt kisses on his neck and face he began to plead unintelligebly. He didn't want this. But as the kisses found their way south, his body said differently. He felt hot breath on his thighs and a whisper;

"This is Tsukuyomi"

* * *

Naruto came back to reality, panting and exhausted. His arms fell and his legs splayed out across the floor. He was a target, but he didn't care. At least now Sasuke wasn't omnipotent. He knew it took too much chakra for Sasuke to do it twice, but he had no idea how useless it made himself.

Sasuke finished his crawl toward Naruto, and straddled him. Naruto cringed but couldn't do anything. He was still sitting upright, against the wall. Sasuke made sure Naruto knew what he was thinking, he sat so close, their stomachs were touching, albeit Sasuke's interest. He pressed his mouth to Naruto's and Naruto tried to not respond. He didn't have the energy to fight.

Sasuke began to use his tongue, and Naruto could hardly stand it. He lifted his arms up and gave Sasuke's shoulders a good shove, Making him fall back on his elbows. He was about to get back up when Naruto leaned to him and started kissing him, very, very liberally. They pulled apart and Sasuke breathed audibly, Naruto was panting from holding himself up.

"So, you're already coming around?" Sasuke teased, a whisper of breath next to Naruto's ear. Naruto shook his head no. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Naruto looked at him angrily.

"No. But I won't be any uke to you, bastard," he sighed. Sasuke chuckled and grabbed Naruto's face with both hands. Naruto was barely keeping his eyes open. "Sasuke.." he breathed, "this isn't.. right," he closed his eyes, letting himself fall on Sasuke, who in turn slid his elbows to the side so that they could lay flat. Naruto bit angrily into his neck, where he noticed the curse seal wasn't anymore, but Sasuke only seemed to like it.

"I guess you don't know how much of a sadist Orochimaru was, either..." Sasuke whispered. "It does things to people." Naruto bit harder and Sasuke moaned, he strained it for Naruto, and Naruto stopped. He was starting to be sick.

"Well," Naruto sighed, propping himself on his arms, "I don't have any fight in me, you know it." Sasuke smirked. "And this jacket is drenched." Sasuke perked up. He leaned his face to Naruto's neck, licking his chin fleetingly, and then bit down on the zipper. Naruto already knew where this was headed. "Sasuke..." he warned.

But Sasuke just turned him over and pulled the zipper halfway down, about to Naruto's belly button. Naruto growled, but didn't do anything. Sasuke pulled the jacket over his shoulders, and Naruto couldn't deny that he felt better. He sighed. Sasuke continued to pull the zipper until the bottom, where he took it off completely. Naruto was dreading the next part.

Sasuke began to kiss his stomach, running his nails up and down Naruto's sides, sending racking shivers throughout his body. He bit the button of Naruto's pants, getting it open with his mouth (which Naruto was utterly shocked at) and biting the zipper, again.

Sasuke paused for a moment, and Naruto figured what was happening, since he could feel his heart pounding anyway. "God, Sasuke!" he hissed. Sasuke bit it through the cloth and Naruto yelped a bit. "What the hell, you little mother fucker?" Sasuke bit the zipper again, pulling it open; it was easier now, he'd waited. He grabbed Naruto's boxers and yanked them down and Naruto felt the cold of the room.

He was steaming now, in the face, and Sasuke was still teasing. Naruto had his arms crossed, digging his nails into his own arms to try to stop thinking about Sasuke. But it was impossible, the fucker was driving him crazy. He reached down and knotted his fists in Sasuke's hair, holding his head where Sasuke wanted it.

"Suck it!" he said, and immediately he couldn't believe he'd said it. But Sasuke obliged, skipping some teasing that Naruto guessed he'd normally do. Naruto couldn't help it now, he'd probably pass out before he could even finish. Mostly Sasuke moved on his own, but there was some of Naruto, moving his head up and down. Sasuke liked it, Naruto didn't have a choice.

"You disgust me," he reminded Sasuke, pushing his face all the way down. Sasuke almost gagged, but he just stuck his tongue out, and kept going, keeping the standard Naruto had set. Once or twice he bit down some when coming back up and Naruto pulled on his hair in pain, but Sasuke didn't care.

Sasuke knew what was coming when Naruto's hands suddenly clenched without provocation, and he drew his knees up. He was biting his teeth together hard, but still letting out pleasing noises that Sasuke couldn't help but take as encouragement. He began to hum a low note and Naruto tried to throw his head back at the unexpected gesture, but because of the floor, his back arched instead. Sasuke would have smiled, but couldn't for obvious reasons, and then hummed louder, going faster.

"Oh, my God! Fuck you, Sasuk--oh my GOD!" Naruto barely got out as pressed somewhere farther back, Naruto didn't know how the heck he did it, but something shot right through him and he let out a last, throaty, curdled moan and climaxed. He felt Sasuke swallow something-- he didn't want to think about that-- and Sasuke got up to lay next to Naruto.

"Don't you even touch me," he whispered, thinking he was about to lose consciousness. "Especially don't kiss me, I don't even... ugh," he shivered violently. Sasuke lied next to him anyway, hugging him. Naruto didn't seem to care, but his breathing was too jagged to be unconscious.

Sasuke nuzzled his nose into Naruto's chest, almost his shoulder. Naruto seemed to grunt, but made no effort to resist. Sasuke sighed. "I wouldn't want to be your seme anyway," he breathed and Naruto snorted. He could feel Naruto shaking his head.

"Damn straight," he sighed. Sasuke chuckled. He kissed his neck and was licking a little bit, the sweat was starting to make Sasuke's face stick to Naruto. "Hey, hey," he protested. "That's really kinda gross," he said, but Sasuke didn't stop. Naruto sighed and shook his head again. "Don't gimme a fuckin' hickey," he said, his words slurring.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto made a noise, asking what. "I love you," Naruto didn't say anything. He grunted again.

"Me too."

Sasuke was shocked. He propped himself up on an elbow to look at his eyes. They were already watching him. "What did you just say?"

"I said, I love you, too," he sighed. "I always have," he closed his eyes. Sasuke was stunned.

"Really...?" Sasuke inquired.

"I'm just not gay."

Sasuke scoffed, dropping himself back on Naruto's chest. Naruto rested his hand on Sasuke's head. He thumbed through his damp hair. "I don't want this," his admittances continued.

"No shit, Sherlock," Sasuke scoffed back.

* * *

_;;;_

_Hey guys._

_First lemon, first yaoi. And it's my least favorite pairing ever. In case you couldn't tell. Dedicated to: izzyisozaki, Dancefan2301, and Doxeh, some NaruSasu-fan friends from dA._

_I wasn't sure where it was going. But I scared myself. XDD;;_


End file.
